Abstract ? Unit of Clinical and Research Medicine The Unit of Clinical and Research Medicine in the Division of Veterinary Medicine provides medical care for the breeding colonies and research colonies, and research support services for research programs. Personnel in the unit maintain a wide variety of technical skills and expertise to provide novel approaches to support new animal model development, and use of existing technology in order to take advantage of the unique potential of the nonhuman primate model. Administrative support for research includes development of animal study design, IACUC protocol review, scheduling of sample collection, and maintenance and analysis of research and clinical data in animals. Veterinary faculty are fully integrated into the research endeavor using a team approach. In addition, faculty conduct independent research focusing on improving the health and welfare of nonhuman primates.